Madoka Drabbles and Musings
by Kiki Yushima
Summary: Instead of spamming the category with all my little RP musings and drabbles, I decided to upload them as chapters in one story. All of these are very short as they were musings or ask box prompts on Tumblr.
1. Wishes and Curses

Mami stared down at her dark Soul Gem, surprised it hadn't broken yet. She'd been sedentary for quite some time now, barely witch hunting to avoid straining her Soul Gem more than it already was. That unfortunately gave her time to think and that wasn't good. "We become witches, don't we…?" she breathed. She had begun to curse the world and herself quite some time ago. If Puella Magi brought hope, there would have to be an equivalent amount of despair created to equal things out and the only thing that brought such despair? **_Witches_**.

What was even the point of even living if she was just going to bring despair to the world? She couldn't save people any longer with her power. All she had wanted was for someone to come into her life and be with her. She had hoped in vain that protecting people would bring even one Puella Magi into her life that she could be friends with. It had for a while…but only for it to end in disaster. Then Madoka had offered to become a Magi and she had become reckless, ending her life.

It seemed she had been given a second chance some time ago, but things hadn't been the same. At least while she had been dead she had been at peace. Now she was just stumbling through life with no meaning. What had been so cruel as to force her back into the lonely pain of being a Magi?


	2. Mercy Kill

This was based off an ask box prompt. The Madoka in question is a genderbent version.

* * *

"M-Mami-san… P-Please…" Madoka writhed on the ground as his Soul Gem grew darker by the second. Mami's eyes grew wide as she looked down at him, her handgun drawn. It had been a routine witch hunt, but things had gone horribly wrong. The witch had been much stronger than they had expected and had nearly taken the both of them out. Mami's own Soul Gem was dark, but Madoka's had drained faster than hers due to the massive amount of damage he'd taken trying to protect her.

"K-Kaname-san… I can't…" Mami bit her lip as she dropped to Madoka's side, dropping her handgun as she took his free hand. He continued to writhe as tears flowed down her cheeks. She closed her eyes together tightly, interlacing their fingers as she trembled. It was too soon… She couldn't lose another person she loved so dearly.

"P-Please… I don't want to hurt anybody…" From his tone, she could tell he had only a few moments left. He lifted his hand up, Soul Gem dropping as he reached up and gently cupped her cheek. "I-I l-love you, M-Mami-s-san…"

More tears spilled out of Mami's eyes as she dropped one of her hands to pick the gun back up. Her entire body shook as she took aim at the black gem. "I-I love you too, M-Madoka…" She gently placed her lips on his and fired the shot, his arm going limp. The blonde collapsed on top of him, tears pouring down her face as her own Soul Gem broke, enveloping the both of them in darkness.


	3. Reflections

April 30th.

The date marked another anniversary that Madoka had ascended to a higher plane and changed the system. She was glad that she had changed things, but she was saddened as well because her wish hadn't been as all-encompassing as she had thought. Witches had ceased to exist for a little while, but then the multiverse had collapsed in on itself and they were more rampant than ever. Plus, there was the fact that sentient witches existed now as well...

For every small mercy, it seemed the universe threw a fastball to only increase the suffering that Magi went through. She was present in many universes to ferry their broken souls to heaven after they turned into witches, but it was a drain on her. She was constantly exhausted due to having to expand the use of her powers so much, but it was worth it if they didn't have to suffer any longer...


	4. Dreams

The previous night had been a rough one. The thoughts of shattering her Soul Gem had returned and she had seriously considered it. Luckily, she'd fallen asleep before she could do anything. Her dreams had been extremely pleasant after that, though they were draining her now. She'd talked with her father and spent a great deal of time with him. He'd said he was proud of her for surviving so long and protecting people. How could anybody be proud of her? She was a monster, a zombie, a _freak._ She'd sold her soul to the devil. She still wasn't sure how she'd managed to get a happy afterlife for the brief time she'd been dead. Why, _why,_ was fate so cruel? Why had it taken both of her parents away? Why couldn't it have at least left one of them so she wouldn't be so alone...?


	5. Simple Life

Mami smiled a bit as she looked around her room. It was a complete mess but for good reason. Paint buckets, pallets and canvases were jumbled around the room, half finished paintings of flowers and other things on the light green walls. In the past week or so, she'd picked her paints back up. Despite not having painted for about four years, her skills were still fairly sharp and the room was coming together rather nicely. Her color sense was impeccable and everything was looking good. Several finished paintings sat neatly stacked against one corner of the room, waiting to be hung up though it would be awhile.

She was doing her best to keep herself busy in the absence of normal school, witch hunting and her job, but it was hard. She was often left painting or rereading the books she'd brought from home. Part of her heart did wish to return to Mitakihara and see her friends again, but she didn't want to return too soon. She was feeling better after the stress of Magi life had been lifted from her shoulder several weeks ago, but it was still hard adjusting to all of the changes that had happened so quickly. It'd been four years since she'd had such a simple life, having nothing but her own happiness to worry about. It was quite surreal to say the very least, but she was doing her best. The downside of having a a fairly normal life-for the time being at least-was that her mind found plenty of time to go back to the deepest, darkest parts. She was still suffering greatly from her insecurities and dark thoughts and it was still rendering her unable to sleep. Even though she knew she could lean and depend on X, it was hard to change four years of ingrained habits.

With a shake of her head, she banished the thoughts from her mind and put the pallet in her hand down, heading to the bathroom to get washed up before starting on dinner for herself.

* * *

Also yes, by X, I do mean Mega Man X.

Tumblr RPing is weird yo.

Mami and X's father/daughter relationship is actually rather normal compared to some of the other relationships that have formed.

Also, the bit about her contract being terminated happened via my Incubator OC that has the ability to do that.

Again, Tumblr RPing is weird.


	6. Confrontations

Quick note: Hitomi has two Pokemon because she got two eggs. Crossfandom leads to weird shit yo

* * *

Hitomi smiled as she watched as Chika and Hideki, her Petilil and Turtwig respectively, wandered about the garden. Hideki gave a lazy yawn in the disappearing sun, curling up right next to the roses. Chika cooed as she walked among the less harmful flowers, preening and primping them with her head leaves.

Akito had had a fit when he had learned Hitomi had the two strange creatures. He had flown into a rage as he so often did when she went against his wishes, but she had stood her ground this time much to his shock. She had told him she would be having none of his bullshit—not in those words—and that she would care for the creatures regardless of his wishes.

Slowly. Hitomi was breaking free of her father's puppet master ways. It had started over a year ago with her contract, but she had never directly opposed him until now. She would have to inform him soon of her relationship with Sara since he was now aware that she was sneaking out at night. He had confronted her about it earlier in the day and, again, she had stood up for herself, finally speaking her mind about it. That had not gone well…

* * *

_"Hitomi, what are you doing?! The maids told me you've been sneaking out past your curfew for some time now!" Akito's voice raised over Hitomi as she petted Chika. She froze and looked up at him, cuddling the terrified Pokemon in her arms, but it didn't last long; she got to her feet and looked her father straight in the eye._

_"Yes, I have. I won't deny it." HItomi's tone was as flat as her expression, not giving away anything._

_"I thought I taught you better! And…how?! You're on the third floor?!" Akito's hand curled into a fist, face becoming a scowl. She didn't flinch, however; he was nothing compared to a rampaging witch and its familiars. _

_"The maids let me out when you're not in town." She was lying through her teeth, but her even tone made sure not to give it away. "I'm not a child anymore, Father. Mother's no longer around so you need to stop treating me like she is." Akito's face went blank for a moment as the words sank in and bit deep. It hurt Hitomi to say something like that, but it was the truth. Yui was no longer around, so there was no need for her to be locked up. _

_Akito pointed at her, flexing his hand into a fist, spluttering as his face grew red. Hitomi keep her expression even, but she smiled internally. She had never seen her father get so worked up by her words and she was glad to see that she was finally having an affect on him. Speaking her mind felt good._

_After several moments of spluttering, Akito just turned around and threw his arms into the air. "Fine! Do what you want!" He stormed off like a child that had just been scolded. Hitomi smirked as she sat back down, petting Chika's head._


End file.
